battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaffarov (Mission)
Kaffarov is the eleventh mission in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign, where you play as Dima Mayakovsky. In this mission, Dima, Kiril and Vladimir conduct an assault on Kaffarov, the arms dealer that supplied the nukes to Solomon. Synopsis Parachute Jump and Weapons Drop The mission starts off with Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir skydiving off of a plane with a weapons case and land down near Kaffarov's mansion. A scouting party of Amir Kaffarov noticed the weapons case and stopped to investigate it, unknowing that only a few yards away were trespassers. The player then takes out the party and any backup that comes over to help. Infiltrating the Villa Upon clearing the road, the team now hijacks a bulletproof van. Since its windows are tinted, Kiril found out a plan to infiltrate the villa by going through the convoy, upon reaching the garage, they laid out a surprise attack. The player then has to go through multiple checkpoints, like the guard post and the pool house in order to get to Kaffarov's mansion. But they should be very careful though, an enemy with an RPG-7V2 and infantry support is seen waiting on a cliff outside of the garage. Inside the Mansion You are sent through a variety of rooms in search of Kaffarov, listening in on radio chatter. In various occasions, the team needs to split up as Dima provides supportive fire from the higher floors. The player then goes into an underground hideout containing a meeting room, a shooting range, a vault, and a training room, taking out Kaffarov's men along the way. Engaging Kaffarov The player will eventually reach a stairway leading up to a helipad, where Kaffarov's Ka-60 Kasatka is about to take off. The player has to sprint towards the helicopter and jump onto the edge of it just as it's starting to take off. The player will then go in an interactive battle in which you both fall out the helicopter, conveniently landing through a glass roof and into a pool. Kaffarov begs for his life, and promises to tell Dima about any information about Solomon for his freedom, but is knocked out by Dima with a punch to the face. A Deal with Blackburn After the interrogation scene with Blackburn, you scout ahead through the burning pool house as Blackburn retelling the event. The event shows a knocked out Kaffarov, and Dima holding what looks to be a MP-443. Dima then explains about how the nuclear WMDs were stolen from Russia, and that Solomon's next target is New York. Blackburn's officer, Cole, attempts to arrest Dima (and oddly enough you), but the player is then forced to shoot Cole. The cut-scene ends when the scene blacks out, and puts you in the interrogation room. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *This is the second of two levels to not feature the PLR as enemies, the other being Rock And A Hard Place. *The mission briefing states that the mission is taking place in "Araz Valley, Azerbaijan". However, in the mission before, which takes place in the same area, the location is stated as "Araz Valley, Iran". *One of the models for Kaffarov's Mercenaries has the same model as a GIGN soldier from "Comrades", except with a khaki color scheme, instead of a "peacekeeper" blue. *When opening the supply case, you pick up the weapons automatically. *Dima's AEK-971 is attached with a the laser sight and flashlight attachments, a combination that cannot be performed in multiplayer. *Kaffarov is most likely the longest and most difficult mission in Battlefield 3, especially if played on hard mode. *The events of "Kaffarov" happen about four days before "Comrades" although they are switched around for narrative reasons. This is why Vladimir appears in this level, even though the mission takes place after the mission showing his death. *After killing the guards in the checkpoint, if the player looks at the weapons dropped on the ground, they are all MP7s with the stock somehow detached and the magazine gliching through the foregrip. These weapons cannot be picked up, however. *The mission "Operation Guillotine" tells nearly half the story why Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir were deployed to Paris, while this mission tells the other half. *There is a glitch where if you open the garage door for Kiril and Vladimir, you can go back through the garage door, showing the three guards model, them being phantom, you cannot shoot them, bullets go straight through them, the only time in the level to get a good 3D look at Kaffarov's guards *If you fail to shoot Cole in the mission's ending, he kills Dima and you, probably because you are pointing a gun at him. *There is a glitch if the player jumps off the villa porch in a specific place and falls down the hillside to the beach, instead of the out of bounds timer running out and restarting the mission. The timer will only briefly appear and then disappear. The player can explore the background scenes and beaches where they can discover the water has no clip and can walk into it. *There is a room right before the firing range, with computer monitors showing surveillance and if you take a left there is pictures of Marines from Operation Swordbreaker. *At the firing range, there are targets that pop up there. If you perform a headshot on all of them, you can earn the Practice makes perfect Achievement/Trophy. *At the pool house, you must descend a short set of stairs to open a door and then engage a scripted event, after which you obtain a M82 rifle. However, if you just stand in front of the door without opening it, the M82 will appear in your hands. When you engage the enemy after opening the door, he has an SV-98 instead of the sniper rifle you have gotten. After killing him, you still have the M82 in your hands. *This is the only mission in the Battlefield 3 campaign that allows you to play as two characters. *The M82 rifle in this mission is one-off and cannot be accessed in other missions or multiplayer. It brooks certain similarities with the MK 11 MOD 0. *If the player swims at a certain part of the pool when Vladimir tells Dima to take another door, the player will see the pool room's interior as if he were underwater. *When playing as Blackburn, the player can explore half of the villa if they choose to avoid the pool room. Though, objects are missing from the villa, such as stairs and railings. **If the player does this, then happens to enter the pool room from above, the interior will be replaced by outside textures and Dima will be invisible as he is talking. As well, the player can see Cole just standing nearby as if he is walking down the stairs. After Cole is killed, Dima somehow re-appears. **Via glitch, the player can drive the Civilian Sedan. *When Blackburn is aiming his M416 at Cole, his left hand holds the rifle below the barrel, as if there was no M320 attached, which there was. Walkthrough 640px ru:Кафаров Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels